Unbreakable
by DoctorEd17
Summary: After Ben Tennyson and his friends leave for their Road trip across the Universe, a newly risen Anti hero named The Overseer takes his place while he is gone. Rated T to be safe and Please review.
1. Rise of an Anti Hero

**I do not own Ben 10 or Unbreakable. _(All I own is my OC's)_ Takes place a month after A New Dawn on Ben 10 Omniverse. But imagine the animation in this "Cartoon Fanfiction" Ultimate Alien Style.**

**I saw Unbreakable _(2000) _and thought why not try to make a fanfiction?**

…

Unbreakable

By: DoctorEd17

Chapter 1: Rise of an Anti hero

…

We go to a train going down some tracks on the way to a city-like town called Bellwood.

In one of the cars we see a 17 year old male with brown eyes, slightly tan skin and short brown hair. He is wearing a black long sleeved shirt with blue jeans and black army boots. We see he is listening to his music.

"_Hey there… My name is Frank, Frank West. I am on my way back home to see my little brother Charlie who is living with Aunt Sara and Uncle Victor. Mom and Dad died when Charlie was less than a year old and I was 7. Some idiot shot them accidentally while he was buzzed. Our Aunt and Uncle took us in. I made sure I was and still am a good brother to Charlie. I just graduated from a Boarding High School."_

"_I have yet to decide what to do with my life… I thought I wanted to do programming but it turns out… Not my thing." _Frank thought to the 4th wall

He looks at his watch and saw there was another hour before the train reached it's destination.

He then noticed the people with him are looking scared and confused.

He pulls out his ear buds and he hears a grinding sound.

Then everything went black…

…

In Bellwood we see Charlie West who is a 10 year old child reading a comic book in the living room while Victor is watching TV.

Charlie has brown hair, Blue eyes and a slightly pale skin. He is wearing a blue t-shirt, Green cargo pants and brown shoes. He has glasses.

Victor is 43 years old and has brown thinning hair and brown eyes. He is wearing a white dress shirt with brown pants and tan suspenders.

He was watching a golf game when a "BREAKING NEWS!" showed up.

"What the? This better be good!" Victor complained

"_Breaking news! Bellwood's Train #737 has mysteriously derailed and crashed 30 minutes ago outside of Bellwood! The authorities are currently looking for any and all survivors. But so far only two were found." _A newswoman said as a live video of said train is being shown

"That's it?" Victor asked

"Uncle Victor?" Charlie said worried

"Yes pal?" Victor asked

"Doesn't that train number sound familiar?" Charlie asked still worried

"Now that you mention it…" Victor said thinking

He pulled out a paper and it said, _"Please pick up Frank from the train station. He's on train number #737."_

"Oh no…" Victor said now worried himself

We hear the phone ring and Victor answered it.

"_Is this Victor or Sara West?"_ a voice asked

"Yes…" Victor said

"_I'm Dr. Barnes. I'm with the Bellwood hospital and we're calling about Frank West."_ Dr. Barnes said

"Is he…?" Victor asked too sorrow to even ask

"_Huh? OH! No! He is alive! In fact… I'm calling you to see if you can come pick him up!"_ Dr. Barnes said

"What?" Victor asked confused, "We'll come pick him up."

…

At the Bellwood Hospital we see Frank on a hospital bed wearing a hospital gown. He wakes up and looks around confused.

"Where am I?" Frank asked

We see a man in a doctors outfit approach him and asked, "Hey there. How are you feeling?"

"OK? What happened?" Frank asked

"Your train derailed. Some sort of malfunction. It was very bad. They only found two survivors." the doctor said

"How bad is it?" Frank asked

"Before I answer, I need to ask some questions myself. Where were you on the train?"

"By a window."

"Were you standing up?"

"No."

"Not even for 5 seconds before the accident?"

"No."

"Any allergies?"

"No."

The doctor stares at him completely confused.

Frank notices and asked, "Why are you staring at me?"

"Two reasons, One, in a few minutes you will officially be the only survivor of the crash. And two, you didn't break one bone… There's no internal bleeding… No rupture… No damaged organs… There's not even a scratch on you…" the doctor said

…

As Frank is discharged those words echo in his mind.

He enters the lobby wearing his clothes and he sees Victor and Charlie there. The two see him and hug him.

…

Back at the house we see a 41 year old woman with long brown hair in a bun and light green eyes. She is wearing mom jeans and a red sweater.

She is in the living room worried.

We see the Victor enter the room with Charlie and Frank. The latter's presence made her joyed. She hugged him.

A couple hours later we see Frank looking at his reflection in a mirror on his desk.

He survived without even a scratch.

…

The next morning we see Charlie at the table reading a comic while eating cereal. His eyes widen as he had a thought.

Frank was at the other end of the table eating his cereal.

"Frank?" Charlie asked, "Can I ask you something?"

"Is it related to the event?" Frank asked

"No." Charlie said

"Ask." Frank asked

"How many days have you been sick in all of your life?" Charlie asked

"Well, there was… Wait… I had… no, that was Carl. Come to think of it… I don't think I've ever been sick. In fact Mom took me to get the Chicken pox from some other kids. Don't ask why. I was exposed many, many, many times. But I never gotten it. I never got the flu. Not even a cold." Frank said

Charlie got up and said, "Follow me."

We go to the basement where we see Charlie putting a 50 pound weight on each end of the bench press bar.

"You want _me_ to lift weights? Why?" Frank asked

"I want to test something." Charlie said

"Fine." Frank said as he laid down

He grabs the bar and tries to lift it. He gets it off the hooks, pulls it down to his chest and pushes it back up. He was struggling the whole time.

As he puts it back and sits up Charlie says, "OK. I'm going take off some of the weight." as he went to work.

He removed the 50 pound weight and replaced them while Frank drank some water.

He goes back to the front and said, "Ready."

"OK!" Frank said as he laid back down

He grabs the bar and takes it off the hood this time with no struggle. He lifts it up and down 10 times before he puts it back.

He sits up and looks at Charlie who stared at him.

"That was kind of fun. So how much did you take off?" Frank asked

"I didn't…" Charlie said

Confused, Frank looks at the bar.

"You added…" Frank whispered

"How much did I put on?" Charlie asked

Frank looks at the weights and whispered, "270 pounds." loud enough for Charlie to hear.

He looks at Charlie and said, "Put some more on."

Charlie did so and Frank did the same thing, with only a little struggle.

After he puts it the bar back, he asks, "How much did you put on?"

"All of it…" Charlie said in awe

Frank look at the bar and sees all weights are all on there.

Frank looks at the weights and said, "I just lifted about 990 pounds."

He looks at Charlie and said, "I probably should have asked this before we started but… what were you testing?"

Charlie hands him a comic book. On the cover we see a picture of a man lifting a car with the words, "Superpowers… Human evolution."

…

In Frank's room we see Frank is on his bed talking to Charlie who was sitting on the desk chair.

"Charlie, your theory was based on a comic book?" Frank asked

"Explain how else you were able to lift 990 pounds?" Charlie asked

"Good point… Either way don't mention this to our aunt and uncle." Frank said, "And what did you hope to happen. That I would become a superhero? Bellwood already has one!"

"I know…" Charlie said

"No offence. I just don't think I can be one even if I wanted to." Frank said

Charlie was about to say something before a light bulb went off in his head.

"You're right. You don't scream superhero." Charlie said

"Thanks for acknowledging it." Frank said

"You should be an _Anti_ hero." Charlie said

"Anti hero? What is that?" Frank asked

"They're like superheroes. But more darker. You're right, this town does have superhero. So I think we're overdue for an Anti hero." Charlie said

"How are Anti heroes different?" Frank asked

"Superheroes don't kill or badly injure. Anti heroes however…" Charlie said

"Say I humor you… I'll only kill those really deserves it. For example someone who killed." Frank said

"That is what most Anti heroes do." Charlie said

"Why do think I should be an Anti hero?" Frank asked

"I know you are struggling to find you place in life. All I am saying is to try." Charlie said

"OK. I'll go out tonight." Frank said

"First you need a costume!" Charlie said

"No tights, no spandex, no symbols!" Frank said

"But people will recognize you!" Charlie said

Frank went to his closet and pulled out a small trunk. He puts it on his and opens it. He then pulls out a dark blue rain poncho that reaches halfway down his lower legs. It also has a hood.

"A poncho?" Charlie asked

"First, your lucky I'm even doing this! Second, this was dad's. It's from back when he was my age. This rain poncho was made by a now gone company and the fabric is hard to rip." Frank said

He then puts it on and he pulls up the hood covering his face.

"I take back what I said, That actuality looks cool." Charlie said

He pulled the hood off and pulls out a black cap from the trunk, then puts it on. He pulls the hood back up and looks at his reflection.

…

Later that night, we go to downtown Bellwood where we see Frank walking around. His poncho is in a backpack while the cap is on his head. We see ear buds on his ears.

"_Anything yet?"_ Charlie asked on the headset

"No." Frank said

He see humans and aliens living in peace. Frank smiled.

"_This is amazing… I think people like Will Harangue are idiots."_ Frank thought

As he walked his arm brushed against another mans arm.

In that few microseconds, Frank sees the man in Undertown in a knight outfit. He along with two others are in a warehouse pointing some aliens guns at an alien family who were tied up.

Frank snaps out of it and looks at the man walking away.

"_Frank?" _Charlie asked

"Charlie… Retain radio silence!" Frank said before he turned the ear buds off and started to follow the man.

He follows the man to a warehouse. The man enters the warehouse and after a few seconds Frank goes in.

…

Inside the warehouse the man now in the Forever Knight outfit is walking to an alien family. He and two others are holding high tech guns and pointing them at them.

They were about to pull the trigger when some of the lights went off. Just enough to confuse them.

"What happened to the lights?" a Forever Knight asked

We then see Frank approach the Knights. He is now wearing the poncho and his upper face is covered by the shadow from the hood and cap.

The knights didn't notice. He approached one of them and quickly snapped his neck. He fell to the ground with a thump!

The other two turned to see their dead comrade and Frank standing there.

"I'll give you one chance. Let them go, quit the Forever knights and never do anything like this again." Frank said in a deep voice

The two knights just laughed.

"Why should we? We're cleaning the Earth from all alien filth!" One of the knights said

Frank just walked over to them. He took a Knight in each arm and put them in a choke hold.

As a result they dropped their weapons and struggled to get out. But due to Frank's strength they were unable to. After a minute or two they stopped moving and Frank dropped them.

The alien family stared at Frank a little scared as he approached them. They thought they were going to get the same fate.

Instead he grab on to the rope and got them out. He then started to walk away.

A alien little girl said, "Thank you, mister!"

Frank stopped and said, "Your welcome." in the deep voice.

"Who are you?!" The alien father asked

Frank thought about that for a second before saying, "Call me… the Overseer." before he left.

…

_The Next Morning…_

…

We go to the West household where we see Charlie and Frank at the table. They were both eating homemade waffles provided by Aunt Sara. Frank was reading the newspaper while Charlie was reading a comic book.

Frank notices an article that said, _"SAVED"_

Frank sides it across the table to Charlie who sees the article and reads it.

"_Last night an alien family that went missing from Undertown were found by the Bellwood police. They explained they were kidnapped by a xenophobic group called the Forever Knights to be killed."_

"_Before that could happen, they explained that a person wearing a poncho came along and saved them. The Forever Knights were found dead in the warehouse. From what the family described the person is a human male. But somehow possesses incredible feats of strength as he was able to hold two of the strong Knights in a choke hold."_

"_This person calls himself the Overseer. The real question is will we see him again?"_

Next to the article is a drawing of the Overseer.

Charlie looks up at Frank who said, "You were right. I think I just found my place."

Charlie smiled.

...

**Forgive me if this chapter is a little fast... _(Or don't. Just don't complain about it in Reviews)_**


	2. Weakness

Chapter 2: Weakness

…

We go to the West residence where we see Frank in his room typing something on his computer.

It s been a week since the first appearance of the Overseer. After that, every night he goes out on patrol.

Using what Charlie calls The Sight; Frank goes around the town and tries to find crime.

After Ben Tennyson left the planet to go on a universal road trip a month ago. Crime rate in Bellwood begin to rise slowly. As the Overseer, Frank is trying to help out while Ben is gone.

Thanks to the Sight. Frank was able to stop three bank robberies, two jewelry store robberies and saved a few women from getting raped. And no he didn t kill any of them.

Then we see Charlie enter the room.

May I help you, Charlie? Frank asked

May I ask what are you doing? Charlie asked looking at the computer

Business plan. I m going to open a store. One that sells and supplies security stuff. Like cameras, motion sensors, etc. Frank said

What s the name? Security West? Charlie asked

Frank paused for a second and said, It is now Thanks bro.

Where are going to get the money? Charlie asked

I have plenty in my bank account thanks to Mom and Dad. And Uncle Victor and Aunt Sara are going to invest in my business. Frank said

They are? Charlie asked

Do you remember that store they ran? Before it closed down? Frank asked

Yes! Why did it closed down? Charlie asked

Some guy bought the store. Well, the rights Thanks to a loophole, the deed to the building is still theirs. Frank said, In exchange for 10% of the monthly profits, they gave me the building.

That was nice of them. Charlie said

Actually, they were going to give it to me for free. Frank said

And you re sense of pride wouldn t let them. Charlie said

Bingo. Frank said

Charlie then left the room for a few seconds before returning with a piggy bank. He handed it to Frank and said, I want to invest too!

I can t take your piggy bank full of quarters! Frank said

Charlie pulled out a wad of cash from the bank and said, $1000. That is how much is in there. I want to invest the $1000 in your business.

Where did you even get that kind of money!? Frank asked baffled

I might have been saving up my allowance since I started getting one. Charlie said

You been saving since you were three?! Frank asked

Yep! Charlie said

OK. You ll get 3 to 5% of the monthly profits, but because you re a minor you will not have access to the money until you re 18. Instead I will put it in a savings account. Frank said

Fair enough. Charlie said

Frank took the $1000 and said, Thanks.

…

We go to a very small building in downtown Bellwood where we see Frank, Charlie and Uncle Victor there. Victor just unlocked and opened the gate to the front door and display window.

Inside the building we see a big empty room with a bunch of shelves and back door. There is a staircase that leads to the second floor.

It s cleaner than I expected. Frank said

We just closed the store a few months back and your aunt still comes here sometimes to clean. Victor said

He then gave Frank the keys and the deed to the building and said, Take good care of her.

I promise Frank said

Victor smiled and said, Charlie, I ll pick you up at 5. Before he left.

Charlie then asks, So. Where do we start with?

Well it s already connected for Water, Electricity, internet and cable. We ll need to put up a new wall here Frank said as he looked at a blueprint of the building

Question Where did you get that blueprint? Charlie asked

Uncle Victor gave it to me last night so I could see if there is anything I should change and/or modify. Frank said

Are you leaving us again? Charlie asked

Uncle Victor and Aunt Sara were only going to let me stay for a few months. Frank confirmed, But I m still saying in town so you ll be able to visit me. Also

He pulled out what looked like a black flip phone with no screen and no keypad. Instead there is a speaker where the screen should be and a red button and microphone grill where the keypad should be. On the left side is a volume button and the right is another small button.

He handed the phone to Charlie and said, I made it last night. It s a radio. Press the red button to call me, press and hold the button on the right to talk to me. The ones on the left side is the volume adjuster.

Is this for when you go out on walks? Charlie asked

When he says walk, Charlie is referring to Frank s patrols around town as the Overseer.

Yep Frank said, Make sure you hide that from your Aunt and Uncle.

Charlie nodded as he put the radio in his pocket.

You know there s enough space to make a Command central in the back. Charlie said pointing at the back

So there is Frank nodded

We go to a Montague where we see Frank and Charlie watching and helping some men put in the new wall. Then Frank and Charlie repainted the place. Frank removed some of the shelves and installed some glass displays. Frank called some places and ordered some products in bulk.

Then once they got there Frank moved the stuff to the back, behind the wall where we see Charlie putting up some police scanners and 2 three screen computers on the back wall.

Then Frank and Charlie put some of the products on shelves or the glass cases. We see TVs on the right wall along with TV Antennas, DVRs, Expansion hard drives, USB Flash drives, Coax cables, power cables, HDMI Cables and TV Remotes.

The rest of the store had the security products in bulletproof glass cases. There are cameras, motion sensors, lights, Security DVRs and more.

Near the front door we see a desk with a chair behind it along with a cash register with Credit/Debit card reader and a receipt printer.

Wow! I can t believe we did all this in two weeks! Frank said

And when is the store supposed to open? Charlie rhetorically asked

I know. We re two weeks ahead of schedule. Frank said

Going on another walk tonight? Charlie asked

Yep Frank said

Be careful The news said, Captain Nemesis and Billy Billions escaped Prison to get revenge on Ben Tennyson. Charlie said

I know. Frank said

…

_Later that night _

…

We go to Bellwood where we see Frank walking down a street. It is a little crowded. But Frank didn t mind. In fact he prefers a crowd.

He and Charlie learned that the Sight only works when Frank is touching someone or something who has or is going to do a crime.

With crowds, he can sort out the criminals from the innocent without being suspected.

Also he is wearing his civilian attire.

As he walked, he accidentally bumps into a hooded person.

_He sees Bubble Helmet and Liam at a Mr. Smoothy robbing it _

After the Vision ends, Frank turns to see the hooded figure is Liam.

Frank sighs

…

We go to said Mr. Smoothy where we see Bubble Helmet and Liam pointing lasers at the cashier who is putting money in a bag.

After the cashier finished, the two turned around to leave when they see Frank now dressed as the Overseer standing in front of them.

Is that the Overseer? Liam asked nervously

Don t worry! Bubble Helmet said, He can t touch us!

The Overseer slowly approach the two when we see the Galvan Lawyer known as Chadzmuth appear on a hover platform in front of him.

What are you doing harassing my clients? Chadzmuth asked

He then showed the Overseer some alien loophole on a holographic pad.

As you can see you can t touch them! Chadzmuth said

Um. Chadzmuth ? Liam asked still scared, Don t you know who that is?!

No Should I? Chadzmuth asked casually, All Plumbers look the same to me.

He s not a Plumber Liam said

Huh? Chadzmuth asked

That s the Overseer! And long story short He doesn t care about laws or loopholes. If you do something wrong He ll come after you! Liam said

To prove Liam s point, The Overseer grabbed the pad and crushed it with his strength. Then he reached out for the Galvan Lawyer and flicked him away.

The Overseer then cracked his knuckles. Liam put the money back and raised his hands in surrender.

"Oh please! I'm not afraid of a guy in a rain coat!" Bubble helmet said

The Overseer then punched his helmet making it crack a lot.

Bubble helmets eyes widen and realizes he's is not going to take any bull.

"Parlay?" He asked nervously

We see the police and the Plumbers arrive on the scene and they saw the two tied to a pole in steel.

The Plumbers quickly arrested them. Meanwhile the chief of police was talking to a deputy.

"He was here..." the Chief said

"I don't know why you're worried. He's been helping people! Sure his approaches are a little... dark. But I think he means well. My kid even likes him! He thinks he's like a real world Batman." The deputy chuckled

"I'm not worried about that! I'm worried about him..." the Chief said pointing to a certain alien/human Will Harangue

"The Overseer! He's struck again! He's robbed a Mr. Smoothy and..." he said

"Don't worry about him... There's a rumor going around that they're canceling his show." The deputy said

...

We go to a pool where we see Frank and Charlie in line to use the diving board.

It's been three days since the Mr. Smoothy incident and the Overseer has been getting great comments from the kids and 40% of the adults. They claim he is Ben Tennyson's temporary replacement while he is away.

The other 60% of the adults are skeptical of him as either a villain (Like Will Harangue) or a thug.

Frank who was in front of Charlie went up the ladder of the diving board and looked down at the pool reluctantly.

You see Frank almost drowned when he was 4. He was taking swimming lessons and during a test he just sunk to the bottom of the pool. He was in the hospital for a week.

That was a one time moment but it still scarred Frank. He eventually learned how to swim.

He jumped into the pool and hit the water. He then tried to swim up to the top, but somehow he couldn't! Like back when he was 4, he just sunk to the ground.

We see Charlie look at the pool and a man said, "I'm no expert but... Shouldn't he came back up by now?"

Charlie then yelled, "Where's the lifeguard?!"

A minute later we see a male lifeguard just pulled Frank out of the water. Frank choked some water out, breathed a few time before saying, "Charlie... We're going home."

Charlie did not argue.

...

Back in the soon to be store/Headquarters Frank and Charlie were discussing the current event.

"I thought you were a good swimmer!" Charlie said

"I was... But when jumped into the water I felt like my strength was slowly getting weakened. When I was 4, the exact same thing happened during a swimming lession. I never had that problem again... Until now." Frank said

Charlie looked into thought before coming up with a conclusion.

"Maybe it has something to do with your powers?" Charlie asked

"Say what?" Frank asked

"Well, from the news feeds you were shot at several times at a bank heist but the bullets never even penetrated you. Maybe you're so durable now that you're no longer able to float in water!" Charlie said

"So... Water is my kryptonite?" Frank asked

"Well if it's just raining... no. But if I were you, I'd be careful around a body of water." Charlie said

"I can never swim again." Frank mumbled, "Well, at least we now know what my weakness is."

"Yeah... So going out on another walk tonight?" Charlie asked

Frank smiled and said, "Yep!"

"Just promise me you'll be careful." Charlie said

...

We go to an abandoned warehouse where we see two individuals looking at a paper with an article of the Overseer.

"First Ben Tennyson... Now this guy?!" One said in a child like voice

"Don't worry... By the time I'm done with him, he'll wish he never entered the hero gig." Another voice said

They entered a lit area revealing the two are Captain Nemesis AKA Overlord and Billy Billions.

They approached a familiar armored suit and Captain Nemesis said, "Let's just see how tough the Overseer is..."

...

_**Next time:**_

_The Overseer fights the former hero Captain Nemesis..._

**Sorry it took me about three months to finish this chapter... But like I always say,**

**"Fanfiction is a type of Art. And you can't rush art!"**


End file.
